A mobile machine may be used to perform various types of work on different worksites, such as a construction site, a demolition site, a mining site, or a landfill site. For example, a bulldozer may be used to push soil and rock on a construction site. The bulldozer, as a track-type mobile machine, may include a tracked undercarriage with tracks on the left and right sides of the machine. Each of the tracks may include a chain formed by connecting a number of track links to one another, and connecting a number of track shoes to the chains. The tracks are supported by various roller assemblies on both sides of the machine, including idler groups that guide the tracks.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show an example of a known idler group 100. As illustrated in the drawings, idler group 100 includes an idler 102, which is typically formed of multiple components welded to one another. Idler 102 includes a rim 104 that is sized and shaped to engage and guide the track links. Idler group 100 also includes an axle 106, radial and thrust bearings 108 and 110 (only shown in FIG. 2), and end caps 112, among other components. Each end cap 112 is attached to idler 102 by multiple bolts 114, so that idler 102 is able to rotate on the bearings while being retained on axle 106.
Use of the known idler group results in numerous disadvantages, however. For example, assembly and disassembly of the idler group is labor intensive and expensive due to the number of bolts used to attach the end caps to the idler. Further, vibrations experienced by the idler group may result in the bolts loosening, so that the end caps are no longer reliably attached to the idler.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved idler group. The idler group and method of assembly in accordance with the current disclosure may overcome or avoid disadvantages resulting from the use of the above-described or other known idler groups.